Dorzecze Dodon
Dorzecze Dodon to lokacja w grze Patapon.thumb|Jedne z Zigotońskich fortyfikacji, wybudowanych na tym terenie Opis Dodon to rozleglejsza część równiny, której drugą część stanowi Równina Patata. Obie krainy są prawie identyczne i gdyby nie oddzielający je Las Eyeball, pewnie uznano by je za jedną. Tak samo jak Patata, Dodon jest cichym i spokojnym miejscem, jednak Zigotoni zabudowali je rozmaitymi fortyfikacjami, mającymi powstrzymywać Pataponów. Na Dodon położone są (oddalone od siebie o stosunkowo niewielką odległość) ruiny aż dwóch starożytnych miast; pierwsze, na granicy Lasu Eyeball, których nazwa jest nieznana, oraz drugie, leżące na drugim końcu Dorzecza Ruiny Lostdon. Należy też wspomnieć, że Dodon to bardzo ważny strategicznie punkt, albowiem prowadzi tamtędy jedyna droga do Patapolis.thumb|170px|Dodon na Mapie Świata przed odkryciem Wygląd thumb|171px|Dodon na Mapie Świata po odkryciuMiejsce to wygląda identycznie co Równina Patata. Jest to teren stuprocentowo płaski. Nad ziemią wznoszą się jedynie drzewka o pogiętych czasem i cienkich pniach, z których wystaje kilka gałęzi (nie zawsze). Korony owych drzewek są całkowicie okrągłe. Poza drzewkami Dodon porastają też malutkie krzewy, podobne do trójlistnych paproci. Na pięknym, czystym niebie widać jedynie kilka małych chmur pierzastych. Od błękitu nieba cała kraina nabiera niebieskiej barwy.thumb|Starożytny ołtarzyk, z ukrytą weń piosenką ChakaChaka Historia Patrząc na położone po obu stronach tej krainy ruiny starożytnych miast (z tego samego okresu) można się domyślić, że Dodon było kiedyś szlakiem komunikacyjnym. Obu miast strzegli podobni strażnicy, zatem starożytni tutejsi musieli mieć kontakt. Ponadto, skoro w Patapońsko-Zigotońskiej wojnie tak często toczone tam były bitwy, miejsce to musiało mieć takie samo znaczenie w starożytności. W niewielkim ołtarzyku ukryto tam piosenkę obrony ChakaChakaPataPon. Kiedy jednak starożytni odeszli, a długo później Zigotoni zajęli cały kontynent, na Dodon wybudowano duży posterunek, aby zamknięci w swojej strefie Pataponi nie wydostali się podstępem ani siłą. thumb|Don Yumipon towarzyszący Pataponom w walceGdy rozgorzał Patapońsko-Zigotoński konflikt, jedną z pierwszych zapór na drodze Pataponów były te właśnie Zigotońskie fortyfikacje. Ich oblężenie odbywa się w misji Crack the Zigoton Fort!. Podczas walki Pataponom ukazuje się potężny łucznik, który zwie się Don Yumipon. Z jego pomocą Pataponom udaje się przełamać obronę. Odnajdują także ukrytą w niewielkim ołtarzyku piosenkę ChakaChaka. Jednak pod koniec starcia Don Yumipon odchodzi, oddając Pataponom swą pamięć. Jednak Dodon wciąż stanowi pole bitwy; wkrótce rozbija tam obóz Zigotoński generał Gong, mający na celu zdławienie Patapońskiej rebelii. W misji Gong the Hawkeye toczy on z Pataponami pojedynek, prowokując ich groźbami zabicia zakładnika. Po klęsce Zigotońskiego dowódcy w Dodon toczą się jeszcze dwie bitwy, podczas których Pataponi powstrzymują Zigotońskie próby ataku na Patapolis (misje Zigotons Attack i Zigotons Attack Again?!). Aby zabezpieczyć miasto przez napaściami, Pataponi budują w Dorzeczu Dodon własne fortyfikacje. W misji Convoy Escort eskortuje się jadące na budowę zapasy. Wybudowanie fortu w Dodon ostatecznie kończy rolę tego miejsca jako pola bitwy. Potem jest już nieodwiedzane.thumb|Gong na czele Zigotonów Misje Dodon jest lokacją, na której pojawia się najwięcej misji w grze. Wszystkie są fabularne i nie da się ich powtarzać. Crack the Zigoton Fort! Jedna z pierwszych misji w grze. Atakuje się na niej dość liczne Zigotońskie fortyfikacje i ich wartowników. Nie było by to łatwe, gdyby nie wsparcie Dona Yumipona, który po krótkim czasie pojawia się Pataponom i dołącza się do nich. Jego strzały zabiją każdego wroga i zniszczą każdy fort. Po destrukcji wrogich budowli znaleziony zostaje mały ołtarzyk, a w nim piosenka obrony ChakaChakaPataPon. Potem Don Yumipon wraca do niebios (skąd przybył), jednak daje Pataponom swą Pamięć Yumipona (ang. Yumipon's Memory), pozwalającą na tworzenie łuczników. Gong the Hawkeye Pierwsze starcie z Zigotońskim generałem, tytułowym Gongiem the Hawkeye. Nie włącza się on jednak do walki wręcz. Podczas misji toczy się również pojedynek, którego stawką jest życie więźnia Zigotonów. Pokonany Gong ucieka. Podczas walki zostaje zdobyta Pusta Mapa (ang. Blank Map), przedmiot, ukazujący jedne z ruin ukrytych w Dorzeczu Dodon. W nich czeka pierwsza w grze walka z bossem. Zigotons Attack Dość mało urozmaicona walka, podczas której Pataponi powstrzymują Zigotoński najazd na Patapolis. Ogółem walczy się tam tylko z prostymi piechurami. Ciekawostką jest jednak pojawiająca się w tej misji po raz pierwszy konnica. Zigotons Attack Again?! Powtórka poprzedniej misji. Także nie dzieje się na niej nic specjalnego. Przeciwników jest jednak więcej, ich armia jest bardziej urozmaicona, zaś żołnierze silniejsi. Po przejściu tej misji Dorzecze Dodon zostaje zabudowane fortem przez Pataponów i zabezpieczone. Odtąd nie dzieje się już na nim nic. Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Krainy Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Równiny